


It feels like a memory

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Death, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Cassian's relationship with death throughout his life, a companion piece toNothing is Lostand written for the prompt Death forThe Fulcrum Captain.Title from theHamiltonlyric "I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory" fromMy Shot, a line that made me think of Cassian.





	It feels like a memory

Cassian first began to look for his death when his mother was buried in the rubble of Fest.

By the time he was fifteen, he knew that death would come from a blaster bolt and if the Force or whatever watched out for him was kind, he would die beside friends.

When he reached nineteen, Cassian realized death would find him alone or with someone who only knew his lies.

On Kafrene, he knew his own death wouldn’t be as quick as Tivik’s and only Kay would mourn him as a friend. Draven would miss his work but he was always an acceptable loss.

As he hit the ground in Jedha from Jyn’s push, Cassian realized he might not die alone and someone other than Kay might miss him.

On Eadu, he knew that if he died by Jyn’s hand that would be a fair death, not a good one, but he was never meant for one of those.

As he walked beside Jyn onto the shuttle, he knew death awaited them on Scarif and was content that it would be for the cause.

Lying on the catwalk, he felt his death close by but couldn’t leave Jyn, not yet.

When death found Cassian, he was safe in Jyn’s arms and death was a friend.


End file.
